


Doctor, Doctor...

by waypoint



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, I Don't Even Know, Somewhat, post 4x05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waypoint/pseuds/waypoint
Summary: While working at a hospital, Shaw has an interesting visitor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Divergent from S4 in that Shaw's cover is a doctor rather than a beautician because reasons.
> 
> Who has a lab coat kink? The correct answer is _everyone_. 
> 
> Good luck.

 

 

Eight days.

 

It's been eight days since the election. Since she and Reese mugged Simon Lee in order to protect him. Eight days since Root disappeared after being shot. Finch had informed her that she managed to survive and that she had taken a new cover in a bakery. But when Shaw went to pick up some sweets (definitely _not_ to check on Root), she was already gone.

 

Shaw had other things to focus on anyway. When the Machine was forced to create cover identities for everyone, Shaw was thrown back into the hospital scene and began residency (again). She wasn't sure why the Machine would put her back here, knowing how it ended last time, but it could be worse. At least she wasn't forced into retail hell or something.

 

Still, the Machine probably thinks it's really funny calling her Doctor Gray.

 

Honestly.

 

Shaw put her white coat on over dark blue scrubs and left her office. As she approached the receptionist desk, she noticed another doctor speaking with them. The nurse spotted Shaw and pointed in her direction.

 

Shaw stopped in her tracks when the mystery doctor turned to her.

 

Clad in a starched lab coat of her own, Root stood before her with an easy smile across her face. Shaw swallowed, her mouth suddenly becoming dry at the sight. Rather than scrubs, Root wore an extremely flattering pencil skirt, heels, and a red blouse. A stethoscope hung around her neck, and the name stitched onto the breast read... Doctor Shepherd?

 

_Seriously?_

 

There was also a brief flash of relief in Root's eyes before they slipped back to normal. Her usual flowing hair was tied in a low bun, appropriate for a doctor, she supposed.

 

“Dr Gray, just the person I wanted to see,” Root said.

 

Shaw snatches Root by the crook of her elbow and leads her down the hall. She hears something about 'liking it rough' but decides to ignore it in the interest of getting them out of sight. Shaw uses her ID card to open the door to a small supply room and forces Root inside. The walls are lined with medication, surgical supplies, as well as a single small writing desk.

 

“If you wanted to get me alone, all you had to do was ask.”

 

“What are you doing here, Root?” Shaw leaned against the desk.

 

“The Machine wanted me here.”

 

“The last time you said that, the night ended with you being shot and disappearing for a week.”

 

“Are you worried about me?” There was that smile again. Shaw would not be distracted by that lecherous look. She crossed her arms.

 

“Lift your shirt up.” Root's smile remained in place, her eyebrows twitching upwards.

 

“Straight to business then.”

 

Shaw sighed loudly and stepped towards her, taking the hem of Root's shirt and pulling it upwards. She examined the white bandage taped on her skin, hearing Root breathe out a laugh. Shaw's fingers traced the perimeter of the tape and before she could stop herself, a small sigh of relief escaped her.

 

“You should have called me,” Shaw said quietly, releasing the blouse but leaving her hand to rest on Root's hip.

 

She expected to hear something along the lines of 'I didn't know you cared', or a comment about missing an opportunity to 'play doctor'. Neither came. Shaw looked up to Root's face, but her eyes were downcast.

 

“It wouldn't have been safe.” For either of them, was left unsaid.

 

Root finally met her eyes, and the space between them crackled with electricity, tension, and desire.

 

With her free hand, Shaw took a fist full of Root's lab coat and pulled her downwards into a kiss. It threw Root off balance as she wobbled forward forcing Shaw back against the desk. Root regained her composure quickly and used her position to her advantage, leaning both hands on the desk to keep Shaw in place. Shaw forced the white coat from Root's shoulders and let it fall to the ground, hearing a metal clank as the stethoscope hit the ground.  Shaw's hands made heir way back under the blouse, feeling skin that was both soft and warm.  Her fingers tingled at the contact and she produced a moan as their lips parted.

 

Root wrapped her arms around Shaw as well, hand sneaking up to grasp the back of her neck. Crawling further upwards, she took a handful of Shaw's hair and pulled her head back. Root's head dipped she peppered her neck with kisses, grinning at the low growl she could hear from Shaw's throat. She bit into the skin and Shaw moaned again, pulling Root's body further towards her.

 

Releasing Shaw's head, their lips met again and again, mingling tongues and exchanging bites and breath.   Moments later Shaw was pushing her back slightly, reaching to undo the buttons on Root's blouse. 

 

Suddenly, a ping permeated through the speakers in the room. “ _Paging Doctor Gray, second floor. Doctor Gray. Second floor._ ”

 

“You're kidding,” Shaw sighed as they parted.

 

Root's remained close, hands back to leaning on the surface of the desk, still feeling Shaw's breath across her own lips. Shaw waited for Root to step out of the way, but she stayed standing between her legs. Shaw's eyes were drawn to Root's lips, finding it difficult to look away. But as much as she wanted the liaison to continue, she unfortunately couldn't ignore her duties.

 

“I need to g--” her words were halted by Root's fingers ghosting over her lips. Shaw's breath quivered and she mentally cursed herself for allowing the woman to have such a profound effect on her.

 

The speaker beeped again, interrupting the tension. “ _Cancel page, Doctor Gray. Cancel page._ ”

 

Shaw blinked up and locked eyes with Root. “You didn't...”

 

She answered with a mischievous wink. Or at least attempted to. Shaw shook her head and lurched forward, nipping at Root's neck, returning her earlier favor. She kissed down the length of her throat, Root craning her head back while blindly pushing back the lapels of Shaw's own white coat. Shaw shrugged her shoulders out of the jacket and continued her path kissing down to the exposed skin on Root's chest.

 

But now Root was pushing against Shaw's shoulders and pulling back. “Wait,” she breathed. “Stop.”

 

Now what?

 

She stepped a few paces away from Shaw and walked towards the door. She huffed in frustration, but before she could speak, Root turned back to look at her. The smirk on her face was positively predatory; the fire in her eyes lustful.

 

She activated the lock.

 

Shaw answered with a devilish grin of her own, and rushed to close the distance between them once again.

 

 

 

>

 

 

Later that evening, Shaw returned to her apartment to find a small gift box on her kitchen counter. Raising an eyebrow, she lifted the lid to find Doctor Shepherd's lab coat folded neatly inside. Finding the tag attached to the box, she read the inscription:

 

 _For house calls_.

 

Shaw smiled. Surely she was due for another physical soon.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Doctor, doctor,  
> Give me the news... ♪  
> I've got a  
> bad case of loving you ♪♪


End file.
